warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunrise (book)/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Brambleclaw's patrol is making their way toward the lake as dawn is breaking. It is bitter cold out and Hollyleaf is feeling lightheaded. Lionblaze is walking beside her, but she misses Jayfeather, although she realizes that it's probably best that he had stayed behind. When they reach the lake, which has a thin covering of ice, Hazeltail falls back to walk beside Hollyleaf. The she-cat bounces and says that it's great that they're going somewhere no cats have before. Hollyleaf points out the Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight had gone to the sun-drown-place, and Hazeltail says that they were very adventurous. Hollyleaf thinks to herself that they are liars. :WindClan's deputy, Ashfoot, appears as the ThunderClan cats are passing by the horseplace. She asks if they are looking for Sol, and Brambleclaw replies that he has questions to answer. Ashfoot tells them to follow her and she leads them to a tuft of Sol's fur caught in the fence of the horseplace. The cats believe they are on the right track and thank Ashfoot before she leaves, saying that she wants her Clan safe and Sol dealt with. :Brambleclaw stops at the entrance to the horseplace, saying that there are some cats Hazeltail needs to meet. Smoky and Floss come out of the nest, asking if there was trouble in the Clan. Brambleclaw replies that there isn't, and introduces Hazeltail to Smoky. Hazeltail rushes forward to her father and Smoky gives her a lick, saying that he missed her and her siblings. He asks if she remembers Floss, and Hazeltail replies that she remembers seeing her when Daisy had brought them back. Smoky asks how Daisy, Berry, and Mouse are, and Hazeltail assures them that they are fine, and that they are warriors now, by the names of Berrynose and Mousewhisker. Floss asks if he was badly hurt when Hazeltail says that he had lost half his tail and Hazeltail replies that Leafpool had looked after him. Smoky asks about Daisy again, and Brambleclaw replies that she's found her place in ThunderClan. Hazeltail says that she has two new kits now. Smoky asks Hazeltail to show what she has learned and she demonstrates the hunting crouch and mock fights with Birchfall. Hollyleaf is jealous of their carefree nature and the pride in Smoky's eyes. :Floss asks if the cats would like to stay for the day, but Brambleclaw turns the offer down, saying they have to keep going. Hazeltail adds that they are on the trail of a killer, which alarms the horseplace cats. Brackenfur says that it is a long story, and they don't need to frighten anybody. Brackenfur describes Sol and Floss replies that they had seen him head across the field a few sunrises ago. As the cats leave, Smoky tells Hazeltail to come visit any time, and she replies that she will. Birchfall murmurs to Hollyleaf that it must be difficult being half-Clan and never seeing your kin, but Hollyleaf doesn't reply. Characters Major }} Minor *Hazeltail *Ashfoot *Smoky *Floss *Birchfall *Brackenfur }} Mentioned *Lionblaze *Jayfeather *Sol *Ashfur *Daisy *Berrynose *Mousewhisker *Leafpool *Rosekit *Toadkit }} Errors *Ashfoot is mistakenly called Ashfur. Notes and references Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Sunrise